The surface of an aircraft, especially radomes which house antennas and other electrical equipment, may be comprised of insulating materials (e.g., dielectric materials). As an aircraft is flying, various factors, such as aircraft speed, shape of the surface, flight altitude, and weather conditions, may increase electrostatic charging on the aircraft surface. Thus, a build-up of electrical charge and, more particularly of precipitation static charge (“p-static charge”), may occur. The build-up of p-static charge may result in arcing or break overs which may interfere with the signals of the electrical equipment and/or damage the surface of the aircraft.
To prevent a build-up of p-static charge, aircraft surfaces and/or radomes may be coated with an anti-static coating. However, the anti-static coating may become worn or damaged over time, thereby leaving a portion of the aircraft surface exposed and untreated with the coating. The untreated portion of the aircraft surface is then more susceptible to a build-up of p-static charge than the coated portions of the surface. A build-up of p-static charge may result in arcing or break-overs which can create radio interference over various frequencies. Additionally, electrical discharges from the p-static charge build-up may damage the paint on the aircraft surface and/or burn holes into the surface of the aircraft. As such, aircraft surfaces may be monitored to determine if any portions of the surface are no longer coated with the anti-static coating and, therefore, may need to be repaired and/or recoated.
Historical data, measurements, or highly experienced experts have been used in the past to specify which portions of an aircraft surface and/or radome no longer include the anti-static coating. The historical measurements may determine repair size limits and materials for airborne dielectrically coated surfaces. The use of historical data may be time consuming and less accurate with respect to the actual change in composite or material properties. Measurement also is expensive and time-consuming. In addition, current measurement methodology for radomes and coated surfaces with respect to p-static performance may be inaccurate because the current measurement methodology requires measurement instruments and techniques that may alter the measurement environment and induce precision and accuracy errors. Finally, while highly experienced experts are typically quite reliable, they may not provide a scientific basis for statements on repair sizes or materials.
In one exemplary embodiment of the invention, one aspect provides plots and predicted charge levels based upon varying flight environments, flight speeds, repair sizes, or ranges of interest, as well as material properties. According to one illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a computer implemented system including a non-transitory computer readable storage medium storing a plurality of machine readable processing sequences is provided, wherein a user defines specific variables, and the plurality of processing sequences generates the data and plots. The estimated charge potential is shown per expanding radii of damage areas, thereby providing a prediction of the full area on the aircraft surface which may have worn or degraded anti-static coating. All areas calculated are circular so as to simplify the calculation, although the estimated charge on non-circular areas of the aircraft surface also may be determined by projected profiles with respect to the airstream in the local environment. In addition, voltage curves are plotted versus the radius of coating damage. Multiple curves are shown to represent multiple flight environments including, but not limited to, dry snow, rain, and wet snow.
The present invention may increase the efficiency and accuracy of the repair process and may increase the user base of those available to make decisions regarding damage allowances to airborne dielectrically coated surfaces.
The computer-implemented system of the present disclosure also may be used on other items where predicted breakdown on a surface is needed for determination of a static build-up. In addition, the present disclosure may be used to further compare the accepted figures and assumptions stated with the computer-implemented program to real flight data. In addition to aircrafts, the present invention may also extend to plasma based antennas which may deposit charge on the encasing or surrounding structures. Prediction of potential static build-up during rain fall and other environmental conditions may also be possible on insulated objects.
In another embodiment of the present disclosure, a computer-implemented system for determining precipitation-static charge levels on a surface includes a non-transitory computer readable storage medium having a plurality of machine readable processing sequences. The plurality of processing sequences comprise a first processing sequence that retrieves a data specification according to a plurality of commands specified by a user, a second processing sequence that generates a first matrix of values for an uncoated portion of a surface based on the data specification, a third processing sequence that generates a second matrix of values for an area of interest on the surface with an arbitrary radius of less than 0.5 inch, a fourth processing sequence that generates a first plot of values based on the first matrix, and a fifth processing sequence that generates a second plot of values based on the second matrix.
In a further embodiment of the present disclosure, a method of operating a computer-implemented system for determining precipitation-static charge on a surface comprises the steps of defining a plurality of inputs related to an aircraft surface, inputting the inputs into computer-readable instructions, comparing results generated by the computer-implemented system to material property values, determining a size and location of an uncoated portion of the surface, determining repairs for the uncoated portion, and transmitting an output including the size and location of the uncoated portion of the surface.
In another embodiment of the present disclosure, a computer-implemented system for determining precipitation-static charge levels on an aircraft surface includes an input module configured to receive information from a user regarding at least a portion of the aircraft surface, a calculation module configured to determine data values for an uncoated portion of the aircraft surface, a display module configured to transmit the data values to the user, and a determination module configured to determine repairs for the uncoated portion of the aircraft surface.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.